Naruto, I Love You!
by ninja-m399
Summary: naruto likes kiba. but kiba isent gay right? One friday night naruto and kiba go to a party and one things leads to another. narXkiba lemons, boy on boy.


I don't own Naruto.

3

2

1…

"Good moring!" Naruto screamed out loud to no one in particular. It was a Friday in the beautiful city of Konoha. He got up with more enthusiasm than normal because today he was going to get with his crush Kiba. Naruto had realized that he liked him for a long time now but found out that Kiba didn't swing that way. Naruto and his friends were now seniors at Konoha High! And boy were they excited because after this year it meant no more stupid teachers bitching an nagging at them to do this and that.

Naruto got up and got ready super fast so he could run to school and see Kiba. Nartuo and Kiba had been friends since like forever! But recently Nartuo started to feel funny around him. And over the summer Naruto came to the conclusion that he was gay or bi well he didn't really know but he did know that he liked men.

"Hi Kiba." Naruto said as he walked up the steps to the school.

"Hey Naruto, WOW you're here early today. What's up?" Kiba responded while pinching himself to see if he was actually seeing Naruto so early at school.

"Oh nothing can't I come see my friends befor school." Naruto replied with a smile on his face. They walked side by side up the steps and into the school where their gang was and began talking and messing around before...

Ringggggggggggggg!!! The bell rang and with it was time for first period. Naruto and Kiba only had one class together and it was p.e and that was the last class of the day. Naruto had english first period and that class put him to sleep! It's not that the teacher was bad it was just the way the class was taught that bored him. When that horrible class was over he had math. Yet another class that seemd to go on forever!!!! The teacher talked and talked and talked! Then again the teacher was Mitarashi Anko and that bitch went on and on about blood and fucken dying and orgasms because she too was a disgusting pervert with the weirdest of all fetishes. And then she gave some weird assignments too!

'What a bitch!' Naruto thought as he walked passed Mitarashi Anko.

'What a creep I hope I can sleep tonight' thought Naruto as he walked out of math.

Third period he had history with the oldest man you have ever seen! This class was cool because the man was so clueless! Naruto could do what ever he wanted even sleep! The reason behind it you say? It was because the white haired super pervert was to busy checking out the girls and writing notes for his stupid fantasy porn, Icha Icha Paradise. And what made the class worse was that the perverted teacher was Naruto's own god-father for Kami's sake!!!

"Thank Kami it's lunch!" Naruto liked lunch the most because he got to see Kiba and all of his other friends. Shikamaru,Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Chouji.

"Hey Naruto I saw you trying to hit on Kiba again." said Shikamaru lazily.

"Shut it Shikamaru you're just mad cuz I wasn't hitting on you!" Naruto said smugly.

"Hump what ever, tch troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said as he towards the grass to lay down.

As Shikamaru walked away, all of Naruto's friends arrived and chatted until Kiba voiced his question really fucken loud like always.

"So what are we doing after school today guy's??"  
Asked Kiba.

"Well I think there's going to be a party tonight at Neji's!" said Lee, "Yosh! Neji's flames of youth burn bright!"

"Oh Kami we haven't gone to one of his parties in so long! His parties have the best shit! Like dancing, beer, and pot!" Ino screamed while sticking out her tongue at the group, "I haven't gotten high in a long ass time and I've been wanting to do it again!!!"

"Hell yea I'm so down to blaze!!!!" yelled Sakura, 'Cha! I'm gonna get so fucked up!' yelled Inner Sakura.

"So Sasuke do you want to go with me tonight!?" asked Sakura with little hearts in her eyes.

(And at this moment Sasuke figured out that he was never going to do any better than sakura.)

"Sure I guess." Sasuke said as he sat down crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest too.

"Is there going to be food?" asked Chouji as he drooled at the thought of all the food that would be there even though his mouth was full of his favorite potatoe chips. Some of them oozing out of his mouth And quickly sucked back up and into his mouth.

"I don't think so Chouji, it's a house party they don't provide food." said Gaara.

At this comment Chouji became sad and grabbed 10 more bags of chips and ate them whole bag and all.

Ringggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!!! Ringgggggggg!!!! Ringgggg!!! And with that lunch was over.

It was now fourth period and this was Naruto's favorite class. Why? Because 1. He had it with kiba and 2. He got to see Kiba undress (meaning Kiba was the epitome of his wet dreams) and the teacher for this class was Hatake Kakashi. He was a closet pervert and everyone knew. Most of the time he was too preoccupied reading his books, Icha Icha Paradise (That he got from Naruto's perverted history teacher). Along with Kiba he also had this class with Sasuke. All 3 of them got along and for the most part they got in trouble.

"Hey Naruto ready for gym? I heard that Kakashi is in a really bad mood today wanna push his buttions??" Kiba said with a big smile on his face.

"Fufufufufu.... I'm so down if you are." said Naruto as his features more fox like.

"Cool, hey Sasuke you wanna piss off Kakashi with us too?" Kiba asked.

"Ha sure sound like a good idea!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

And then out of nowhere Kakashi showed up. "Yo! Sorry I'm late kids I had to help these chickens cross the road." He said with a smile, err... or at least that's what they thought since he always wore a mask. And all you could see was one eye. Since he wore an eye patch his left eye.

"Man this guy is late all the time huh Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Mhm." Naruto replied.

"Ok kiddies today I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit so go get dressed!" yelled Kakashi.

Inside the locker room Naruto got dressed a couple lockers away from Kiba. 'Oh damn!' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kiba out of the corner of his eye. He could see Kiba's sexy body. As he took of his shirt and Naruto could see his flawlessly tanned body. He caught a glimpse of his abs when he lifted his shirt and watched in utter amazement as his muscular arms tensed and relaxed as he moved them to remove his shirt. Then on his way to his pants they revealed muscular legs, a perfect round ass. 'Oh Kami!' Naruto thought as his nose began to bleed. And then he saw kibas huge bulge in his black boxer briefs. Naruto could see his junk bounce around as Kiba moved around to put his P.E. clothes on. 'Ha I better stop before I get a hard on haha and when did I get to be such a perv!? Stupid ero-sennin!' Naruto thought to himself. So he quickly got dressed and then ran out with Kiba while staring at his ass discreetely.

"Haha ready to have some fun Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto smiled as he had already devised the plan and quickly put his arms around Kiba and Sasuke.

"well what does kakashi love more then anything else in the world?!" said naruto evily

"Umm his mask?" said kiba

"Try agen" he said

"Oh his eye patch!"saskue said

"Haha no, his autographed Icha Icha Paradise." said naruto laphing to himself at how evil he was.

"Oh hahahahahaha that's a great idea naruto lets do it!!!" said kiba and saskue.

So with that the boys ran back into the locker  
room and when right to the back were kakashis office was.

"Ok kiba, saskue you guys look out and ill get the book" said naruto

"Ok!"

Naruto ran in to the gray office and there was posters of Icha Icha Paradise everywere!! Wall to wall was covered with posters! And there in the middle of the back wall above his desk was a glass frame and in side of it was the first eddition atuographed book. Naruto opened the frame took the book and ran!

When they saw naruto run out the other two boys ran out with him.

A/N: Fufufufu cliffhanger!!!!  
Hope you guys liked it.  
Update soon I guess.  
:D


End file.
